blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nex
The main protagonist of Control Sequence, he' exists in a world where the fight against the NOL ended in unfortunate failure and is now run by its successor the NOS. 'Nex '''is an artificial being of some sort who was created for an unknown purpose and holds a world changing, destructive power over the Azure he accesses with a unique design of BlazBlue, making him a target for capture by the governments of the world. Burdened by the knowledge of the truth of the world around him being under command of a system successor to the defunct Takamagahara created by Novus Orbis Sequentia (NOS or New World Sequence). He walks the path of destruction and sin to change things through destroying the world by taking out the NOS's system believed to be helping the world draw closer toward "perfection". Necros Highlander, his weapon of choice which is a large blade-- gains power with him from the gathered soul energy. Basic Character Info Nex is the so spoken enemy of the world and the most sought out person within it. Having a deep detest for the government due to them being behind the destruction of his life time and time again-- He's goes against the NOS and their government on the hopes of destroying the world they uphold. By unknown means he obtained the power of the all knowing, discovering the "truth" of the world being controlled by the system designed by the NOS. He remembers more than any concerning the Third War of Armagus as well, but still not everything. His origins aren't entirely understood by him, but he knows he's far from human and seems to be fine with the idea he was likely created and is more concerned with the who and why. But he isn't overly obsessed with knowing the truth (Likely because he doesn't even enjoy knowing as much as he does now) and puts it aside for more important matters. His childhood was foggy at best, and he's really kept in the dark for quite awhile, only getting bits and pieces, including what's revealed in the story over time. The Locket he wears kindles his belief to continue fighting, but its connection isn't clear yet. Nex didn't begin as cold or cruel as he is now, instead he became that way with the events of his life. Ever since he'd awakened a dormant power of azure with a serpentine beast's help, he's never been the same. He's filled with hatred and resentment to the entire world, though these feelings were already in him, the BlazBlue and in turn Azure's power only intensifies it. The only matter which keeps him sane and in control is his will and resolve to destroy. He doesn't really have a reason to show any side aside his hatred—not willing to stop his devotion to destruction, for anything. His resolve is so strong to it that he will likely never see anything good in himself or anything around him. Half of it is caused by the BlazBlue he has, and he seems to already know what's its causing to him, but he can't turn back the clock to change the choice he made. Nex doesn't appear to get along with anyone, and is considered to only bring death in his wake. He doesn't let himself become close with anyone in the story, and remains focused on his road. He is easily one of the cruelest, hateful, unforgiving, destructive, and cold hearted in the story, but it can be assumed that Nex doesn't enjoy acting this way, rather he feels he must. Every so often he will show a different side to the cast members, but its incredibly rare. Profile *'Drive: Soul Reaper: An altered Drive. Its a wicked energy of the Azure that consumes anything it touches and does more damage to his foes where it counts-- their soul. It seems to work alongside Nex's power over Azure to add a corrosive touch of seithr to his blade and body when he injures his foes. *'Abilities:' *'BlazBlue:' An odd Grimoire that has an unknown design and origin It seems to be prominently on Nex's arms and shoulders where corrosion of seithr has grown off of his body and formed solid formations of metallic black. It wont appear however unless Nex utilizes his power over Azure. Its capabilities are unknown, other then being a highly destructive instrument, but Nex seems to refuse to utilize it. *'Power of Azure:': A very dangerous power of Azure that awoke when Nex received his Grimoire. Nex can tap into the boundaries power to manifest his Azure's strength and controls it through the shells atop his hands. He accesses a unknown part of the boundary to draw out a destructive energy and uses it to make the beasts of azure and darkness. He can also fuse it into himself to make claws or wings of seithr. It's enhanced by his BlazBlue. Appearance Nex is a sturdy built young adult with a constant glowering look on his face, and two tone gleaming eyes of both crimson and azure. He has wild white hair, his bangs lay wild with sharp ends sit lower then his jaws to the sides but fray out. The top of his hair is blown back into thin and thick spiked yet frayed unnatural looking strands and his hairline ends to the nape of his neck. These strange strands are splattered with streaks of black and red highlights looking something akin to veins. The colors are permanently stained on the strands after he released his power over the azure. For his attire he has a thick jet black primarily sleeveless jacket to leave his shoulders exposed. A long set of tails sits just bellow the raised collar of his coat on the back hanging down freely with an metallic attachment at the ends. The coat is left open, certain highlights of crimson can be seen throughout the jacket's form looking like a intricate pattern of sharp thin designs and the lining of the coat is a deep red. In length the coat itself runs down to his hips opening up at the sides split behind him to run a bit further down to his calves with the bottom fabrics of his jacket being worn and torn. Dappled across the surface of the jacket is light weight crimson metallic strips of armor on the shoulders, back, and the bottoms of the coat with etched in designs. Underneath the coat he has a red shirt on with black seams, it's also sleeveless and leaves a small portion of his body exposed just beneath his shoulder, with the ends of his shirt hanging down a bit. A single belt wraps around diagonally just above his hips and features their own set of small plating. Nex's pants are thick with shades of black to match his jacket but fade into a subtle crimson at the bottom cuffs and are slightly worn leading into steel toed black shoes with diamond plating layered at the tops. Around his forearms and shoulders are the places where the BlazBlue seems to of attached to his body, having literally cut into his flesh in order to graph on in its endless pitch energy becoming part of him. Containing even more darkness and negative nature azure energy then Ragna's he wears them openly, unconcerned with who sees them. Its represented by black braces that curl and weave into a layered form of sleek organic material which is about as hard as diamond. This strange material of seithr doesn't completely cover his arms as some skin can still be seen. Often times they'll generate crimson veins, so its assumed to be part of the grimoire as it runs to the top of his shoulders raised in lairs of concentrated and converted crystallized seithr like a diamond shaped spike. In its dark center sits a small gem that opens up on the grimoire's activation in turn unfolds the spike to release the azures energy and seithr around him. At the tops of his hands is the spherical shell where the brace ends and where his thick black combat gloves wrap his hands. Nex also wears an Azure colored locket around his neck held by a chain of energy making it impossible to break or remove the locket itself which is a beautiful shade of metallic Azure. Heart shaped and ethereal looking with a glassed surface which channels a very bright blue light on occasion. Opening it reveals seemingly nothing except a mirror surface. Also around his neck is a black metal ring with a singular red pattern through its center. The middle has an elliptical shaped metallic tag and reads his name "Nex" and a symbol bellow of runic style. It can be likened to a slave collar in design, though why he has it isn't known. According to him, it doesn't come off. Under activation of the BlazBlue parts of his body begin to become jet black fused into his skin with dark veins of a crimson shade. Personality As a child He went through many personlity shifts as a child, though its unknown how he'd acted before certain points revealed. Nex's major goal has always been destroying the government and the "world" they uphold ever since an unknown event where he recieved his locket. But he wasn't always as hate filled as he is now. While with Niko Nex was quiet, apprehensive of everyone around him. He already was highly distrusting of others. However through events he became something of a friend to him and cared a great deal about him. During his time with Imyo into the time with Siegfried he'd been slightly older and gained a large amount of indiscriminating hate and anger, though this had already been within him it simply became amplified by this time. Most people who looked into his eyes by this time said they saw a malevolant evil nature sleeping deep within and he resonated a very unfriendly vibe. Even so, he wasn't outwardly cruel to others and he was capable of interaction with others, albeit he was quite crude. He maintained resentment to the government but greatly feared them as well. Nex however opened himself up later on as years went by, becoming accepting of those around him and working together toward a mutual goal. When Imyo died years into their time as a near family, Nex struggled to keep his head clear. This is pretty much where his hate towards the government began to truly show after he realized he'd lost everything every time because of them. Now an adult, Nex became extremely callous and hateful, lacking the fear he had as a child toward the government he saught to destroy them even more so then ever. Before current time All of Nex's fear as a young teenager he turned to fuel his hate, his sorrow became his malice toward those he despised, the anguish he felt he locked deep inside of his soul where he refused to ever acknowledge or give in to "Despair". Hiding any and all weakness he solidified himself as one who had nothing more to lose. His will became completely unshakable, and by embracing the actual emotions he held inside it made his power even greater though he kept hold over it. He became extremely dangerous to those around him, and preferred solitude once more, his grimoire's vibes and his own in sync he was called the "Enemy of the World" by the last one he saw before now. When he revisited the area where he lived with Imyo and Siegfried, he mentioned that he'd "died" long ago, but somehow he still felt that he felt that same pain again upon learning that Imyo was gone. Saying that his road was paved long ago, he apologized to Imyo that he couldn't change things now. As an Adult There are almost no good qualities about Nex left in him. Driven and embittered by undiscriminating anger and hatred from an undying source, Nex is callous, blunt and extremely aggressive in nature. However he's also been completely stone cold emotionless at times, he is numb to pain from near all scenarios as the scars left from his past have hardened him beyond comprehension to the point it seems like he's incapable of feeling compassion for any. He bares a barbed, vulgar tongue, and doesn't care about the world around him because he genuinely hates everything about it due to the "Truth" he knows surrounding it. Unlike Ragna, Nex lacks the soft side, simply because he sees no reason to show it. He is every bit as rough and gruff on the interior as the exterior with a heart as dark as his power which makes approaching him near impossible. But hes expressed before that he doesn't enjoy acting the way he does, and his hate and anger can, and has, gotten the better of him. When it comes to relying on others you wont find it in him. He stands alone alone for his own reasons and keeps his doors shut to anyone, and refuses to trust or put faith into anyone except himself because of the way the world is. He naturally believes the world will continue to "screw itself over" until he ends it which he mentions only he is able to do as the "Enemy of the World" which the burden of would crush any normal soul due to being a road of misery. Even when faced with hardship Nex is capable of maintaining a level head in situations that several others fall to despair or disarray over which has sealed the fate of many in this world. He refuses to be overcome by anything the world tries to throw at him so he simply rides it out enduring whatever pain or torture he has to in order to keep going. Believing that his rebellious inner will somehow will always get him through everything. Though Nex is prone to intense anger dangerous to those around him and himself if in the right scenario and isn't exactly the best at handling arguments with certain people. Or keeping a level head around someone he despises. He wont even try to call himself human, as he mentioned his humanity died long ago, he wont justify his actions and is religiously devoted to his road. All the same, despite his aggressive and rough nature, he is by no means an idiot or "meat head". Nex has extreme knowledge of everything going on around him and is to a t, perceptive, making him a very sharp, and deadly adversary. Nex is very difficult to catch off-guard, and almost always knows what hes talking about which to many's surprise allows him to counter most any argument. He wont try to justify his actions to others as hes come to acceptance with what he does, refusing to be slowed by morality and isn't bothered to be called "evil". Though Nex doesn't believe there is "right or wrong" in the world anymore there are certain "lines" Nex will not cross to separate himself from the "Real Evil". He wont sugarcoat anything, preferring to be blunt, to the point it could be considered harsh. Though oftentimes he'll hurt others with his words whether intentionally or not. He is known to ignore others problems and refuses to let himself actually ever admit he cares about anyone or anything. Nex desires nothing more than his choice, and his freedom. Its been expressed multiple times that Nex has valued it in others as well and if someone is willing to fight it is something he will not stand in the way of and has even been seen to help others try and "open their eyes". Nex himself seeks a certain goal and moves toward it without any second thought, and he has very little concern for himself aside making sure he isn't captured and his fate in the hands of someone else. He knows he is always under eyes of a god like system and he can be compared the the saying: The "Golden Canary in a Golden Cage". He desires freedom, but can't ever have it in this world due to what he claims is cause of the government. Because he knows his road would end and the world would never "change" if he was caught, he often makes the choices no one else will, whether they are morally correct or not. Legna has told him to focus on his path or he'd only encounter more misery in the end, but deep down Nex hates the lifestyle he's forced to lead. Despite all his faults he has an incredible will to see his road through, and his intentions are surprisingly towards only others rather then himself, though he'll counter stating that its for his own road. But its unknown if that's true. Very very rarely will you catch him in a sentimental mood, though he has moments, specifically when he's reflecting, looking at his locket, or when someone cries in front of him. Clearly he has some form of humanity to him, as he's been seen apologizing and admitting he's lied about not caring about certain people. In fact its partly the influences of the BlazBlue that's in him that is making him hate everything and everyone, as Akuhei has hinted it being impossible for him to like anything in the world while being able to continue existence as he does now. Base Backstory Nex knows little about himself and he isn't one to talk about his past by any means. He's one who's always had power over the Azure, as it was a part of him-- though it remained dormant throughout his childhood Nex never even having knowledge of it. Almost nothing is known of his childhood years other than his time being spent at a supposed area of tranquility away from the War. However its inclined early on Nex’s previous life was lost by the hands of the government, and inadvertently his hate might of stemmed from it. The locket around his neck is the reminder of the memories of that past life. He survived the event, and later was subjected to some kind of experiment in the past which evidently turned into a failure-- as he was found dying in the outskirts by a young boy named Niko living with his family in the region of Yurisa. The Family took him in as their own for a few months, noticing that he wore a collar that mentioned his name might be "Nex". Over time while developing a friendship with Niko-- Nex desired to find more about the True Gates he’d heard of to gain power from a 'Blue Light' so he could have a fighting chance to hopefully find out more of what he could do. Niko later took him to the gate his parents knew of that Niko explained strange things occurred where Nex would awaken the Azure’s power. However this resulted in a terrible incident at the location where, despite Nex's power awakening--he was exposed directly to the boundary through the gate. He woke up with the Azure Grimoire after witnessing an 'Unholy Red Darkness' from his Azure. A massacre occurred as the governments of NOS and LSZ both tried to find and seize him, and ultimately it had succeeded with him being in the custody of unknown individuals. Due to the trauma laced in all these events, it's something he typically refuses to speak about, but knows it all happened because of his choice to awaken his Azure's power through the boundary. Later, he was released from captivity by Imyo. Imyo claimed the boy to be important and the one who could change this world. Nex didn't seem interested at first, he'd shifted in mentality and despised people his hate grew to levels the boy couldn't even control himself. Over time Imyo managed to soften him and worked to teach Nex how to control his power which the individuals who had him made him harness deeply. Imyos first notice was of how well versed he was in combat, although it lacked refinement. He also could summon his blade Necros Highlander and utilize it when needed. They developed a Father-son relationship and Imyo became the one person who Nex trusted again. The cat beastkin worked to get him out of the borders of both governments, and tried to get Nex to his residency where he could grow up and have a chance to fight back in the future. Even after this succeeded after many struggles with varying individuals-- including Yami Akuhei-- he chose to stay with Imyo. In the outside region where Imyo stayed he called an Independent Zone, Nex was housed at his own residency from the Third War of Armagus. He met another who Imyo came to look after, and to that individual Nex became something of a guardian when Imyo was absent. Over the years he was refined in his capability with his power and taught to hold his emotions back and instead control them. It was here that Nex learned of Imyo’s true intentions of keeping the two here to eventually go against the government after explaining to them several confidential matters most of the world had yet to come to grips with. Nex then agreed to help in fighting the Government if he promised they’d do so together, Imyo agreed and said as much as he could to the two. After their training finished, Nex was supposed to go with Imyo to the actual city where they could work toward that goal. However, unfortunately, Nex would never get to. The government closed in on their location somehow and caught on, resulting in Nex losing everything he'd gained over those years in a single night. Nex seemed to had lost all his motivation to continue after that, and wandered for months unsure of what to do anymore. When pursuits of the government became too much for him, and his road quickly becoming bathed in scarlet from those he was forced to kill and his new lifestyle he wanted to give up. The pain to reach where he 'needed to be' wasn't worth it to him. The instant he uttered the words a woman named Legna Alucard revealed herself to him and scolded him severely for even thinking about giving up. She mentioned she'd been watching over his progress his entire life. She asked him to fight her, and Nex didn't wish to, saying he was going to go back to look for them. Legna mentioned that there was nothing left and Nex knew that already-- she mentioned that she'd end his life if he didn't fight for it. Nex loses the fight and doesn't even try to convince her to let him live, he awaits the strike that'd end him. But, rather then kill him, Legna gave a long talk of what she had seen happen to the world and that Nex himself had forgotten it buried it in his pain and refused to walk his road with the Azure's power that came from him. A deep conversation reminded Nex of why he was fighting to begin with, and the girl who he felt he'd known somewhere before beyond time's understanding tells him she's outside of this system, someone called an Observer. Nex knew Observers were pretty much lost to his world. Legna explained those with power like his were destined to walk roads of Rebellion, but this time, it wasn't against fate, but against man's own personal created hell who stole the instrument of fate for themselves. She pulled Nex out of his stupor as he recalls the 'Truth' of the world. What was truly happening to the world, and its true state and the souls in it-- what the Government was doing by hiding everything in lies of its system and how mankind was fighting a battle that would ultimately be lost. Nex remembers he's supposed to destroy the government's system and he'd have to take the steps to bring that change no one else could. Remembering that evil is needed to fight a greater evil by Legna's words, he then questions the Observer's choice to help him if she already know what his fate is as the Enemy of the World and its Destroyer. Legna mentions it was a connection spanned throughout time between the Azure and she chose to believe in him. Over so many loses Nex drifted from the truth he believes in as well, it was that belief that holds him together and Legna asks him never to forget it or give up on it. Renewed somewhat now, he comes to acceptance of it. Legna suggested he go look for the truths scattered in the world and Nex says his goal is to destroy the world and he wouldn’t let the world collapse before he did it himself. Nex then leaves to target the Gates and find the true ones along with finding more on the project notes Imyo left to him which he related to a group in the past during the Third war of Armagus. After he came back from some years of preparation, he met others like Sylar but chose to be alone once more as he prepared to go to the city that Legna mentioned would contain more information about what he was after. He said he’d destroy the origins of ‘it’ before the rest could even come to be reality thus destroying the chance for what collapses the world's existence. He doesn’t specify what he’s talking about however. Information Nex/Plot|Plot Nex/Affiliation|Affiliation Nex/Relationships|Relationships Nex/Episodes|Episodes Nex/Fights and Misc|Fights & Misc Nex/Powers and Abilities|Powers & Abilities Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Male Character Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Human Character Category:Artificial Being Category:A-tier Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Playable Character